


Quadrilateral

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Come Eating, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis comes clean with her boyfriend about the true nature of her relationship with her dad and stepmom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Afternoon sun lights pours through the curtains as Alexis straddles her boyfriend, her bare knees pressed next to his as she sinks down onto his cock. Adam grabs her hips when she starts to rock, his fingertips pressing into the soft flesh of her stomach. She looks back over her shoulder and flashes him a quick smile. 

"Can you see?"

Adam nods, his dark brown hair slicked down with sweat at the temples. "Yeah, babe."

Moving one hand between his legs, Alexis strokes her fingertips over his balls. "Good. You're gonna love this one."

"Watching porn of your dad and stepmom while you ride my dick?" Adam laughs. "What's not to love?"

Alexis chuckles, her hips keeping a steady rhythm as she looks back toward the television mounted on her bedroom wall. 

It's risky what she's about to do but almost a year of sex with Adam leads to her believe that the risk will pay off. He didn't bat an eye when she first suggested watching sex tapes of her dad and Kate. Never once acted like it was sick or depraved or anything other than smoking hot. Adam's the one who first suggested recreating the tapes as they watched, fucking Alexis the way her dad fucked Kate. He gets turned on when she calls him Daddy and begs him to fuck her. So far he's played along perfectly with every step of her plan and tonight will be the ultimate test. 

The video plays on the television, a well-lit shot of her dad and Kate's bed. They've gotten better at filming these little movies over the years, her dad researching and purchasing cameras and lighting equipment as their collective interest in homemade porn grew. It's a long way from that first tape Alexis watched so long ago. 

Her dad walks into frame, his chest bare and boxers slung low on his hips. He sits down on the edge of the bed, staring just beyond the camera. With his right hand, he reaches for his already hard cock and pulls it roughly out of the slit in his boxers. He licks his lips as he starts to stroke himself. 

"You're so fucking sexy," her dad says on the video and Alexis feels herself smile at the memory. "I love fucking you, my cock buried deep inside your pussy while you moan my name."

Behind her, Adam sits up, his cock shifting against her front wall as he wraps an arm around her waist. He repeats the words of her dad, whispering them into the tattooed skin of her shoulder. 

"I love to have my cock in your mouth," her dad says, Adam mumbling it right after, his hand coming up to play with her nipples. "You're so good at sucking cock. Come do it for me now," her dad requests on the video. "Suck my cock like only you can."

Alexis squeezes her cunt around Adam's cock, reaching back with one hand to grip his hair. This is it. "Watch," she whispers. 

A naked female body walks into frame, ass and legs filling the screen. Adam gasps as more of the woman becomes clear. The mole on her lower back. The tattoo of a phoenix on her shoulder blade. The long mane of fiery hair. 

The recorded Alexis kneels down by the bed and reaches for her dad's cock, taking him into her mouth without hesitation. Her dad moans on screen and Adam bucks behind her, hand clamped down hard on her breast. 

"That's you," he breathes. 

Alexis nods. "Yes."

"Oh fuck," Adam groans as they watch her recorded self bob over her dad's cock. "You're blowing your dad."

Alexis rocks her hips over Adam's cock, feels fresh wetness pouring out of her cunt. "Yeah, I am. And in about two minutes," she glances over her shoulder, finds her boyfriend looking at her with wide, glassy eyes, "I'm going to be fucking him. Do you want to watch?"

Adams jerks his head in a nod. "Yes."

Alexis cranes her neck and kisses him, smiling. "Good." 

She turns back toward the screen just in time to see her dad bucking up against her face as she deep throats his cock. Adam groans, his hips surging up against her ass. 

"Fuck, that is so hot."

"Just wait," Alexis tells him. "It gets so much hotter."

Adam fists a hand in her hair, jerking her head to the side as his mouth latches onto her neck. Alexis moans, enjoying the rough touch. She likes that Adam isn't afraid to use his size advantage in bed. He's like her dad that way. He's actually like her dad in a lot of ways. It's why she picked him. 

He bites her neck as they watch the video of her climbing up into her dad's lap. His teeth break the skin and Alexis moans as he laps at the trickle of blood. On screen, her dad throws her off his lap and onto the bed. He stands up and grabs her ankles, dragging her ass to the edge of the mattress. 

"He's really about to fuck you," Adam groans. "Shit."

Alexis pitches her hips forward in time with the recorded slide of her dad's cock into her cunt. Adam grunts and leans into her, pushing Alexis down onto her stomach. He pumps his hips, thrusting his cock deep into her pussy. 

"You fuck your dad," Adam husks. 

"Yes," Alexis whimpers. 

"When did you start?"

"Sixteen."

"Shit, that's filthy," Adam spits. Alexis looks at him from the corner of her eye, sees his gaze locked on the television. "He pop your cherry?"

"No," she pouts, still sad about it all these years later. "But I wanted him to."

"Rape you?" Adam asks, licking the shell of her ear. Alexis shudders, pleasure at remembered role plays running through her mind. Adam and her dad definitely share that kink. 

"Only in fantasy play," she tells him, fingers clenching the sheets as he fucks her harder. "He likes it."

"So do you, you little whore," Adam growls. "You like to be held down and forced."

She does. So much. 

"Fight me," he orders her in a harsh whisper. "Fight me while I fuck your cunt."

Alexis struggles against his hold, moaning when he gets on his knees behind her and slams hard into her cunt. His hand closes around her neck, fingertips slipping over the blood still oozing from the bite mark. 

"Fuck yeah," Adam groans. "Take my cock, you little daddy fucking whore. Take it."

"Yes," Alexis chokes out as his hand tightens around her throat. "Fuck me."

"I am. Fucking your cunt just like your dad does."

Alexis bucks and fights, struggles against the weight of him over her. Adam holds her down, overpowering her easily. Arousal zips through her body, coiling low at the base of her spine. She knows she can safe-word out at any time, that as soon as she says it he'll stop and make sure she's okay. But she doesn't want to. Not tonight. Tonight she wants him to take her. Own her. Rape her. 

His hand connects with her ass and Alexis cries out. Slap after slap, he spanks her, body heavy and hot over hers. 

"I'm gonna come in your mouth," Adam says. "Whores like you don't deserve cum in their pussy."

Alexis starts to spasm and he pulls out, leaving her cunt empty as she comes. Adams flips her over and moves to straddle her head, shoving his cock into her open mouth. Alexis chokes as he fucks her throat, his eyes locked on the television. 

"You're such a slut," he growls, fisting her hair and humping against her mouth. "Look at you, your legs spread wide open for your daddy."

Adam looks down at her for a moment, a question in his eyes. Alexis gives him a tiny nod and then he's humping hard against her face, eyes back on the screen. 

"Suck my cock," Adam groans. "Yeah, bitch. Fuck yeah. Oooh. Fuck, I'm coming. Shit, Al. Fuck." 

Adam jerks, coming hard down the back of her throat. He pulls out to finish, stroking himself off over her heaving tits. Tears leak from Alexis' eyes as she swallows, her throat thick and sore. 

Falling down next to her, Adam reaches out. He gathers her up in his arms, wiping the sweat and tears from her face. Carefully, he climbs out of the bed and lifts Alexis up, carrying her over to the ensuite. He cleans her up with gentle hands, murmuring sweet words of reassurance. Alexis whimpers at the feel of cool lotion on the red skin of her ass and melts against Adam's chest. 

The video has stopped by the time he leads her back out into the bedroom. Adam flips off the television with the remote and pulls her into the bed, her body held close to his. 

"Tell me," he says, but she knows it's a question, not a command. 

"I don't really remember when it started," Alexis says, her fingers drawing circles on Adam's bare chest. "I mean, I know when the sex started. But the wanting him? That's just something that's always been there."

Adam hums. He doesn't ask more questions or prod. He just holds her. She's not sure if she loves him, but in moments like this, she thinks maybe she does. 

"He's the only parent I've ever had and this -" she pauses, searching for the right word "bond just sort of formed between us. We were all the other had. I was thirteen before I realized that not everyone has those sorts of feelings for their dad." Alexis shrugs. "I tried to bury it. Channeled it into crushes on boys my age. It was mostly working until the day I saw my dad jerking off with a pair of my dirty panties." 

Adam's hand grips her waist and she smiles. 

"He groaned my name when he came," she tells him in a whisper, her hand trailing down his stomach. "It was so hot. I came for the first time ever that night, humping a pillow and pretending it was him."

She rolls closer to Adam, her leg hooking over his thigh as she reaches for his hardening cock. He buries his face in her hair, hands sliding over her back. 

"I started having sex not long after that, fumbling around with a couple of kids in my grade. It wasn't great but-" she shrugs. "What can you expect from inexperienced teenagers?"

Adam laughs. "Not much."

"Exactly," Alexis agrees. "But it was a start. I used it to get past my fears. To build my courage. It worked. Slowly, I started opening up to my dad. Flirting, kisses on the cheek that lasted a little too long, walking around the house in skimpy outfits." The memory makes her smile. "It was juvenile, but it worked."

Adam presses into her, rolling her over onto her back. Alexis spreads her legs for him, moaning softly when his hardening cock brushes against her pussy. 

"The night we first had sex-" she smiles up at Adam, sweeps a lock of brown hair off his forehead - "It was amazing. It was everything I'd hoped it would be and more." 

She's never talked about it like this before, never let the words and the emotions tumble out so freely. It fills her up with joy to finally be able to express this to someone other than her dad or Kate. 

"I'd never felt so connected to someone. So loved. He made me come with his fingers and his mouth over and over. I didn't know orgasms could feel like that. And then," Alexis reaches down to grip Adam's cock, guides him into her pussy. "The he fucked me. Long and slow and deep."

"Made love to you," Adam says, kissing her and rocking his hips gently. "He made love to you."

"Yeah," Alexis smiles against his lips. "He did."

Adam kisses her again, his tongue invading her mouth. She kisses him back, scrapes her nails down the length of his back. 

"We made love - and fucked- as often as we could during my last two years of high school." Alexis rocks, meeting Adam's slow, deliberate thrusts. "I fell in love with him," she confesses, looking up into blue eyes that remind her so much of her dad's. "Thoroughly and completely in love." 

"With your dad."

"Yes," Alexis sighs. "With my dad. But I never told him. He was already in love with Kate by then and -"

"You were afraid he'd end it," Adam cuts in, his cock still shallowly pumping in her pussy.

Alexis nods, the pain from all those years ago coming back like it was yesterday. "It ended anyway," she says. "At least for awhile."

"Why?"

"I graduated and moved out. He finally got together with Kate." She sighs as Adam kisses her. "We made love for what we thought was the last time the night before I left for college. Kate was working late and Gram - she still lived here then - had left to give us a night of father/daughter bonding."

The memory feels too precious, to beautiful to share completely. It was a night she'll never forget, the way they both clung to each other and cried as they made love. The reverent way he kissed her, made her come again and again and again. It's their memory, their love. Not to be shared. 

"It was a beautiful night," Alexis whispers finally, her hands kneading at Adam's ass as he moves over her. "One we both thought was the end."

"But it wasn't."

Alexis smiles. "No. It wasn't."

Adam starts to fuck her more deeply, his body strung tight as he holds himself in check. "Tell me about it, baby."

"It was a couple of years after he married Kate. I was twenty-three. I'd moved back home after college while I tried to decide what to do with my life. One day, I found a recording."

Adam groans and she laughs. 

"Yeah. It was my dad and Kate. They were role-playing. Daddy/daughter."

"Fuck."

Alexis hums. "I stole it. Copied it onto my laptop." She grabs his ass and jerks, pulling him down roughly as she lifts her hips to meet him. "Kate caught me watching it. She fucked me and then -" Alexis grinds her pussy against Adam's cock, grinning up at him. "Then we fucked my dad. And that's how it's been ever since." 

"Jesus, Al."

"We fuck in pairs and as a group. Me and my dad, me and Kate, my dad and Kate. All three of us. Any and all combinations. It's the hottest thing I've ever been part of."

Adam slams into her. "Fuck, baby."

"You want to play with us?" She asks, gripping his ass as he starts to fuck her in earnest. "Want to watch live while I fuck my dad? Bury your cock inside my stepmother?"

"Yes," Adam pants, jerking hard against her. "Fuck yes. So much."

"Come for me, baby," Alexis coaches as he starts to jerk. "Come inside me just like my daddy does."

"Al," he pants, dipping down to kiss her. "Fuck, baby. You're so fucking hot. Love your pussy."

He comes on a stuttering moan, pumping her full of his hot, thick spunk. Quickly, before she even knows what's happening, Adam pulls out and slides down her body, his mouth latching onto her cunt. Alexis grips his hair, moaning as he eats his own cum out of her pussy. She comes across his face when he sucks on her clit, her body bowing up off the bed. 

Adam crawls up next to her, dusting kisses over her bare skin as he goes. They lay on their backs in quiet contentment for awhile, fingers laced between their bodies. 

"Alexis?"

"Hmm?"

"Jack -"

"Is my dad's, yes." She rolls on her side to look at him. "I - we - We wanted a baby. Only Kate knows the truth. And now you."

"And Lizzy is his and Kate's?"

Alexis nods. "We were pregnant at the same time. Kate about three months before me."

Adam nods. 

"Are you okay?" She asks, not moving closer in case he needs space. "I know this is a lot to process at once. At all, really."

"I think I always suspected," Adam says, turning on his side to face her. "Now that I know, it makes perfect sense. The closeness between you and your dad. You and Kate. The way he treats Jack more like a son than a grandson."

"You're not freaked out? About to run away? Because if you are, if you do, I get it. But you- Adam, you can't say anything. Not to anyone."

"Hey," he says, scooting closer and cupping her cheek. "I'm not running away. Yeah, I might need a day or two to fully get my head around it and I'll probably have a lot more questions but, Al, I'm not leaving. Not for as long as you want me around." 

"I think I might love you," she tells him, the words as much a surprise to her as they apparently are to him. 

Adam looks down at her with wide eyes and a smile. "I think I might love you too."

"Even though I regularly have sex with my dad and stepmom and now we want you to join?"

Adam laughs, leaning down to kiss her again. "Especially because of that."


	2. two

Alexis stands next to her dad at the kitchen sink, taking the wet plates from him one by one as he finishes washing. She dries and stacks them, warmth filling her chest at the normalcy of it all. 

This is what the world would never understand. That she and her dad are in love, just as in love as any other couple. Just as in love as he is with Kate and just as in love as she's rapidly falling with Adam. And it's normal. It's right. They kiss and talk and do the dishes and co-parent, just like any other couple in the world. 

Kate makes her way down the stairs, a bag slung over her shoulder and a toddler in each arm. "Okay," she announces in a sing-song voice, "Uncle Kevin and Aunt Jenny will be here any minute to pick you guys up so let's go say goodnight to Pa."

Alexis takes Jack from Kate, swinging him up over her head as he giggles. Her dad leans over and smatters kisses across their son's face, fingers tickling his sides. 

"Pa," Jack giggles, his cheeks red. "Stop it."

"What're the magic words?" Her dad asks, fingers still hovering. 

"You're the best Pa ever!" Jack squeals holding his arms out. Alexis smile as her dad scoops their son out of her arms and hugs the boy close. 

"Pa loves you, Jack," he says, kissing his son on the cheek. "To the moon and back."

Jack hides his face in his hands, blushing. Kate walks over with Lizzy, passing her daughter over to her husband. He cuddles the little girl close as well, kissing her on the forehead. 

"Pa loves you too, Lizzy," he whispers. 

"To da moon?"

Her dad smiles. "And back."

The door buzzes. Kate juggles both kids back into her arms, leaning over for Alexis to press kisses to two sets of chubby cheeks. 

"You two be good for Uncle Kevin," her dad says, waving to them as Kate heads for the door. 

"I'll take them down and be right back," Kate says, smiling. 

The front door closes and Alexis leans against her dad. He wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. 

"I love watching you with him," she says, curling her arms around his waist and moving to stand in front of him. "He's so much like you."

Her dad smiles. "Some people would call that a bad thing."

Alexis shakes her head, pressing up onto her toes to reach his mouth. "Never," she breathes, kissing him softly. "You're perfect and so is our son."

It still thrills her. Their son. The life they made together. 

Her dad deepens the kiss, his hands cupping her ass. She moans into his mouth as he takes possession of her, bending her back with the force of his kiss. 

"Fuck, Dad," Alexis groans as his mouth travels to her neck. 

"It's been four days," he grumbles. "I want you."

Alexis lets out a breathy laugh. "Be patient. You'll have me. I promise."

"I've never been good at patient," he says, pulling back to smile down at her. "You know this."

"I do," Alexis says, smiling back. "But I can promise that your patience will be well rewarded tonight."

"Better be," he mumbles as the front door swings open. 

"Look who I found on the elevator," Kate says as Adam walks through the door behind her. 

Alexis turns in her dad's arms, beckons to her boyfriend with a crooked finger. Adam lopes over, smiling. With her dad's arms still wrapped around her waist, Alexis pulls her boyfriend into a kiss, her tongue licking playfully over his. 

"Hi," she whispers as she feels her dad's hands press into her stomach. 

"Hey, babe," Adam says, dropping another peck to her lips. He straightens, holds a hand out for her dad. "Rick."

Her dad takes the offered hand and shakes, his other arm still wrapped around her waist. "Adam. How's work?"

Kate belts out a laugh and all three of them turn to look at her. "Sorry," she says, walking over to lean against her husband's free side. "Just - how's work? Really, babe?"

"Would opening with 'so, you ready to fuck my wife while I watch' have been better?" Her dad asks and Alexis laughs. She steps out of his arms, moving over to stand by Adam. 

"Might have been a bit much," Kate concedes, kissing her husband on the shoulder. "But, judging by the bulge in his jeans, I'm willing to bet the answer would have been yes," she finishes with a smirk. 

"That's a sucker's bet," Alexis says. "He's always ready to fuck."

Adam nods. "She's right."

"Well, then," Kate says, lacing her fingers with her husband's and then stepping forward to each for Alexis, "I say we get started before our babysitting time expires."

Kate heads out of the kitchen, pulling her husband and Alexis along in her wake. Alexis grabs Adam's hand and tugs him behind her as they make their way across the loft in some sort of strange little sex train. 

Kate stops next to the couch turning around to face them. "How about we start here for now. Just to get comfortable."

They've been planning this for a couple of weeks now but the awkward tension in the air is still palpable. Deciding to be bold, Alexis, still holding Adam's hand, steps forward to pull Kate into a deep kiss. 

She pulls her boyfriend close behind her as she licks into Kate's mouth, her free hand lifting to curl into her stepmother's thick chestnut hair. Adam moans in appreciation, his hands coming up to roam over Alexis' abdomen. 

"Shit, that's hot," he grumbles and Alexis hears her dad laugh. 

"You have no idea what you're in for, do you?"

Alexis breaks away from Kate and smiles at her dad. He leans in over Kate's shoulder and takes her mouth, kissing her hot and deep. Alexis feels Kate reach past her and then Adam leaning closer. She hears rather than sees them kissing, her body trapped between them. 

Her dad's hand grips her ass and Alexis slides out from between her stepmother and boyfriend, moving closer to him. He pulls her down onto the couch with him and she straddles his lap, her hands gripping his hair. The sound of wet kisses fill the air and Alexis feels her pussy start to ache. 

"I think," Kate says, panting a little, "Adam and I are going to go to the bedroom and get a little better acquainted."

Alexis turns to look, finds her boyfriend's hand up Kate's shirt and his talented mouth working at her neck. She smiles and nods and then watches as Kate leads Adam through the office and into the master bedroom.

"You wanna go watch?" Alexis asks and her dad shakes his head, hands massaging her thighs through her skirt. 

"Not yet," he says. "Want a little alone time with you first."

Alexis smiles and leans in to kiss him again. Their time together has been both limited and rushed in the years since the kids were born. Quickies and furtive groping have become the norm and she knows they're all mournful about it. They love their family- as unconventional as it may be - but they miss the days and nights of endless sex. 

Her dad groans when his hands slip under the hem of her skirt and find bare ass. "No panties," he mumbles against her lips, his fingers playing with her ass cheeks. 

Alexis shakes her head, hands running over his chest. "Didn't want to ruin yet another pair."

He chuckles, the sound vibrating against the skin of her throat as he drags his mouth down her neck. "You know I'd buy you more."

Her three drawers of lingerie are a testament to just how much her dad likes to buy her underwear. 

"I know," she hums as she flicks open the buttons on his shirt. "But I'm tired of replacing them."

His fingers dip between her legs to play with the wet lips of her cunt. "Never mind," her dad says, pulling back to look at her with dark eyes. "Forget the panties. Go bare all the time."

Alexis rocks against his fingers. "You like feeling my pussy under my clothes?"

Her dad nods. "I like the way the soft cotton of your skirt feels against my skin. Like it's hiding all our filthy little secrets." He sinks a finger inside her and swirls. "Reminds me of when we used to feel each other up in public. The rough rasp of your jeans against the back of my hand when I fingered you in the secluded darkness of the back row of a movie theater."

Alexis feels her pussy flutter at the memory. 

"Or how we used to fool around on this couch," she says, her nails scraping down his chest until they catch on the top of his jeans, "just waiting for Gram to come home and catch us."

Her dad runs his free hand under her skirt, sliding up her abdomen to cup her breast. "I've always wanted an audience while fucking you," he confesses, thumbing her nipple and clit simultaneously. "Wanted people to see how amazing we are together."

"Me too," Alexis breathes, gripping his cock through his jeans. "I can't wait for Adam to see how you fuck me."

He kisses her. "I want to show him, Pumpkin," her dad says. "But first I want you to myself. It's been so long since we were alone together."

Alexis works open his belt and fly, spreading open the top of his pants. She curls her fingers into her dad's boxers and tugs his cock out in a move she's performed a hundred times before. Pressing up into her knees, she lifts the hem of her skirt with one hand and guides her dad's dick to her pussy with the other. They both watch as she lines herself up and then sinks down, her greedy cunt pulling her dad's cock deep inside. Alexis lets her skirt fall back down and then leans forward, the tops of her feet resting on her dad's thighs and her arms around his neck as she starts to roll her pelvis. 

"Shit, you feel good," Alexis breathes, her fingers fisting at the back of her dad's head. "So thick."

She loves the girth of her dad's cock. As big as a soda can, he stretches her out, makes her feel right and full. It had taken some getting used to when they first started sleeping together over a decade before but now she rides him with practiced ease, not a hint of discomfort in her stretched out cunt. 

Her dad grabs her ass under the skirt, on finger circling her asshole as she rides. He presses against her and she moans, wishing they had lube so he could slide two fingers into her ass while she fucks herself on his cock. 

"You want me in your ass?" Her dad asks, circling and pressing against her flexing asshole. 

"Mmm," Alexis hums, her shirt riding up her stomach as she presses herself against his chest. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" He repeats, pressing more firmly until the tip of his index finger barely slides in. 

"It might be nice to keep you in my cunt-" she clamps down around him - "and have Adam fuck my ass."

Her dad bucks up into her. "That does sound fun," he agrees. "He fuck your ass often?"

Alexis laughs, low and dirty. "Not as often as he'd like," she husks, licking up the side of her dad's neck and biting his earlobe. "That's my daddy's hole."

Her dad groans and leans forward, hands supporting her back as he lowers them down to the floor. Her skirt falls back and her dad grips the back of her thigh, hiking her leg high up his back as he fucks her. 

It gives her a thrill, to be fucking her dad on the living room floor, both of them fully clothed. It reminds her of the night she came home from a month long European vacation, and how he didn't even let her get passed the foyer before he was balls deep in her cunt. They fucked like animals that night, in every position and on surface available. She's almost positive that was the night they conceived their son. 

"Fuck," her dad grunts as she slips her hands into the back of his jeans and squeezes his ass. "I need to cum."

"Cum in my cunt," Alexis pants.

"Too early," he argues, still thrusting.

"We'll get you a pill," Alexis tells him, kissing his neck. "Cum for me, Dad. Fill me up."

Raring back on his knees, her dad grabs the backs of Alexis' thighs, holding her open as he fucks her. They stare at each other, eyes locked. So much passes between them, things she knows she'll never find the words for. Alexis scrapes her nails over his rounded stomach, grabs his hips. 

"Love you, Dad," she whispers, tenderness in her voice. "So much."

"Love you, Alexis," he returns and her heart thumps hard. She loves when he says her name during sex, when he verbally acknowledges that he's fucking her, his own daughter. "I love you."

Alexis rubs her thumb over the 'A' tattooed on his chest, small and just over his heart, an inch away from a small, simple 'K'. Her dad bucks and groans, falling over her and pressing her thighs to her chest as he starts to come. They kiss sloppily as he empties himself into her pussy, his cock jerking with it. 

She holds him close while he catches his breath. Her lips dust over the side of his face, kissing every inch she can reach. Her dad pulls back after a couple of minutes and looks down at her, his softening cock still inside her pussy. 

"We have to do that way more often," he tells her and she smiles. "Fuck, I missed you."

Alexis kisses him, soft and sweet. "We'll figure it out," she tells him. 

He nods and pulls out of her, lifting his body up with a groan. He helps Alexis to her feet and she kisses him again before taking his hand and leading him toward the bedroom. Neither of them say anything but he walks close behind her, his chest bumping against her back. 

They both gasp softly when they cross over the threshold into the bedroom. Adam lays on his back, Kate naked between his legs with his cock in her mouth and two fingers in her pussy. 

Alexis turns and rises on her tiptoes to whisper to her dad. "Go take your pill. We'll be waiting."

He nods and walks to the bathroom. Alexis strips off her skirt and shirt and heads for the bed. Without a word, she climbs up and straddles Adam's head, her pussy over his mouth. Adam latches onto her without hesitation, sucking and licking as he moans. Kate looks up at Alexis and they lock eyes, smiling. 

Leaning forward, Alexis braces her hands on Adam's chest and grinds against his mouth. "Does it taste good, baby?" She asks as she humps. "Licking my daddy's cum out of my cunt?"

Adam and Kate both groan and Alexis smiles. "He fucked me on the living room floor, too eager to even get our clothes off."

Her dad walks out of the bathroom, naked now and pulling at his cock. He sit on the edge of the bed and rubs Kate's ass. 

"I couldn't wait," he says, eyes flicking over the scene playing out on the bed. "I needed to fuck her." 

Adam groans from between Alexis' legs and reaches up to grab her tits. "Wanted to watch."

"You will," Alexis promises. "You'll get to watch while I ride his thick cock."

Kate sits up, Adam's cock popping wetly out of her mouth. She shifts up and then throws one leg over his hips. Straddling him, she lowers herself down over his cock, mouth open as she takes him deep into her cunt. 

"But first they're gonna watch us," Kate says, scraping her nails over Adam's stomach. 

Alexis lifts off her boyfriend's face. She kisses her stepmother and the crawls across the bed to sit in her dad's lap. His hands stroke over her tits and stomach as they watch Kate start to slowly ride Adam. 

"Have you ever done this before?" Alexis ask, one arm wrapped around her dad's neck. "Watched her fuck another man?"

He nods. "Before we were together, I caught her fucking Esposito in the locker room one night. Jacked off while I watched. They didn't know I was there."

Kate looks over at them and grins. "I wish I had. I'd have fucked you both."

"So you've said," her dad laughs. 

He picks Alexis up with a light groan and holds her tightly to his chest as he scoots up the bed to rest against the headboard. Alexis can feel him growing hard again at her hip and reaches down to wrap her fingers around his cock. 

Adam plays with Kate's tits while she bounces on his dick, both of them seeming to forget their audience. Kate leans down to kiss him and Adam takes the opportunity to roll them over, pinning Kate's body under his on the bed. He sits up in his knees and grabs her waist, abdomen rolling as he slams his cock into her cunt. 

"Fuck," Kate chokes, hands clawing at the comforter. "Shit, you're good. Fuck me."

Adam smiles, his brown hair hanging over his eyes. He pounds into Kate in a steady rhythm, the wet slap of their bodies obscene. 

Alexis bites her lip as she watches, her pussy clenching and soaked. Her dad breathes raggedly in her ear, his cock hardening by the second. Tearing her eyes away from the action, she turn toward him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Her dad bites at her lips, vicious and rough. 

"Need you to fuck me," Alexis tells him, copper in her mouth from the hole he just bit in her lip. 

"Yes," her dad growls. 

He leans forward and dumps her on her back on the bed before standing up. Grabbing her behind the knees, he pulls Alexis to the edge of the mattress and slams his cock into her cunt. Her dad fucks her hard, deep thrusts that make her see stars. 

"Wait," Kate says, and Alexis tilts her head to see her stepmother pushing on Adam's chest to get him to stop. Adam slows then stops, pulling out when Kate tells him to. 

Kate clambers onto her knees and moves toward Alexis. She climbs over her body, straddling her in a 69 position. Kate motions for Adam to come closer. 

"Fuck me," she tells him. "Fuck me where she can watch."

Adam hurries to comply smiling down at Alexis as he kneels over her head. Alexis watches with hungry eyes and a dry mouth as her boyfriend pushes his cock deep into her stepmother's cunt. 

This is a familiar position for her. She's watched her dad fuck Kate from this angle countless times. But now - now it's not her dad. It's her boyfriend. She's watching her boyfriend plow into her stepmother's pussy while her own is being stuffed full be her dad. 

It's almost enough to make her come on its own. 

Alexis lifts her head off the bed, seeking Kate's clit. She licks at her, her tongue running over Adam's cock as well. 

"Fuck," Adam spits, balls slapping Kate's cunt while he thrusts. "Oh jesus."

Alexis moans when she feels a tongue on her own clit. Her dad grunts, pressing her legs out wide so Kate can eat while he fucks her. No one talks, all of them so caught up in the lust and depravity of their unions. Alexis feels her body getting hot and loose, an intense orgasm brewing low in her abdomen. She reaches up and strokes Adam's balls, playing with them while Kate bucks against her tongue. 

Alexis comes first, screaming as she squirts across her dad's thighs. He and Kate work her through it, tongue and cock drawing two more orgasms from her cunt. 

"Oh fucking hell," Adam curses, his thrusts stuttering and sloppy. He jerks hard, balls contracting as he shoots his load deep into Kate's cunt. 

He pulls out when he's done and Kate drops her hips, her pussy landing on Alexis' open mouth. Alexis eats her out, moaning when ropes of sticky spunk leak out of Kate's cunt and into her mouth. Kate cums hard, her body shaking atop Alexis'. 

With an exhausted sigh, Kate rolls to the side, landing next to Alexis on the bed. She beckons for Adam and he moves to lay behind her, spooning her as they watch Alexis get plowed by her dad. 

"Aren't they sexy together?" Kate asks, fingers stroking over the arm Adam has wrapped around her waist. "I love watching them fuck."

Adam hums. "It's definitely something I could get used to."

Alexis smiles at them before shifting her focus to her dad. His red face is sweaty and she reaches out a hand for him, beckoning. Her dad leans down and Alexis grabs his ass, putting her lips to his ear. 

"Come for me, Daddy," she begs. "Come."

Her body shifts across the bed as her dad plants one knee on the mattress and then the other. He moves over her, body held up on elbows and knees. 

"Alexis," he rasps, teeth at her neck. "Fuck."

"That's it," Kate coaches next to them. "Fuck her, Rick. Hard and fast."

Alexis feels another orgasm burning in her raw pussy. She claws at her dad's back and ass, body bowing under his. Her dad groans, balls slapping her ass as he fucks her. Her cunt starts to spasm and he moans her name as empties his load into her orgasming pussy. 

Her dad flops onto his side, sweaty and exhausted. Kate crawls over Alexis's body to get to her husband. She pulls his head into her lap, brushing her fingers through his hair and whispering to him while he tries to catch his breath. 

Adam comes to Alexis, pulling her into a tight hug, their sweaty bodies sticking together. He kisses her, soft at first then harder and full of so much emotion. Alexis kisses him back, fingers trailing up and down his rib cage. 

Pulling back, he looks down at her, eyes full of clouds. "I definitely love you," Adam whispers and her heart flips. 

"I definitely love you too," she tells hims, smiling. 

Adam smiles back and pulls her close again, his fingers tangling in her hair. Alexis relaxes in his arms, content.


End file.
